An electronic cigarette includes a glass fiber core, and a heating wire in contact with the glass fiber core. The heating wire is configured for heating tobacco liquid to atomize. However, when the tobacco liquid is boiled, liquid particles of large size may be generated and inhaled by the user, rendering user unsatisfactory.
What is needed, therefore, is a spraying atomizing device, which can overcome the above shortcomings.